The Muggle World?
by superduperducky
Summary: For a Muggle Studies class project Harry and his arch nemesis Draco Malfloy are paired to be sent to live in the muggle world for 6 months. What will happen? Rape warning. Kinda angsty.
1. The Project

Disclaimer: Ok this is the only disclaimer I'm posting for this story so you better not forget it. Ok I own absolutely nothing that is associated with Harry Potter. Any songs, or poems, unless I tell you otherwise I do not own. Get it? Got it? Good.

A/N: Ok I was just sitting there thinking of ideas for a story and this just came to me. I don't know why or how but it did. So I hope you enjoy!

Summary: For a Muggle Studies class project Harry and his arch nemesis Draco Malfloy are paired to be sent to live in the muggle world for 6 months………_together._ Now there is anything the two teens would rather be doing then spending time _alone_ together for 6 months. What will happen between the two? 

Rating: PG13 for now, subject to change.

Warning: If you are in any way against male/male relationships I suggest you go back now. I have warned you now; it is your choice whether you choose to read it anyway. All flamers who have no point at all will be ignored, however constructive criticism is always welcome.

A/N: (again) Ok if I appear to be all formal and uptight I'm not! I'm actually really loose and fun! I'm just making sure to get all the formalities out of the way! So yeah, heehee.

**Chapter 1**

"Ok so as most of you know, every year I assign the 7th years in my Muggle Studies class a project that will almost be all of their grade" The class groaned.

"_However_, this year I decided to do something a bit different, the Headmaster has already agreed to it. What we'll be doing is that for the next 6 months you and a partner of _my _choice will be paired to live together in the _muggle_ world." Said Professor Arbor. Objections immediately began arising.

"But Professor, you got to be kidding us!"

"No way!"

"Six Months!"

"Your choice of a partner?"

"QUIET!" He shouted. Professor Arbor hardly ever raised his voice, so it was a sign that you were to either shut up or get detention for the next week.

"I was not done yet! No you are doing this assignment whether you like it or not, it will prove whether you really pay attention or not in class. Ok as I was saying, all arrangements have already been made. Each pair will be in a different part of London so as to make sure none of you go and ask someone else for help if something goes wrong. You are doing this with your partner and your partner alone. Each pair will each have their own apartment. You will be given money for bills, food, and entertainment and such. However it is not unlimited cash. You will each still need to get a job since the money does not cover everything. Now are there any questions?" Practically all the hands in the class nearly shot up.

 "Ah, I figured so. Lets see, Mr. Potter" Now Harry Potter may have lived with muggles all his life, but his uncle and aunt were so controlling of everything he did, he still was left in the dark about many muggle tendencies. Plus Hermione had nearly forced him to take the class; he actually enjoyed it very much.

"Well sir, how are we supposed to _get_ jobs, I mean you have to have experience and everything, plus you have to have had graduated muggle high school?"

"Yes well, I have already filled out applications for you, you and your partner each have the same job. Now lets see? Ah, Mr. Malfloy?" Draco's father had always told him muggles were horrid things that considered themselves human, but since his father was thrown in prison after Voldemort had fallen, he now could do pretty much all he pleased. He actually found muggles very interesting.

"Professor, what about traveling, I mean if we are to live like muggles we can't very well just apparate can we?"

"Yes, we have already covered how to drive so I think it is safe to give you drivers licenses and car for you and your partner to share. Ms. Granger?" 

"Well what about our other classes? I mean we can't just drop them for 6 months can we?" Oh yes, always count on Hermione to think about nothing but school.

"You will have all your assignments mailed to you every day, the muggle way of course, but anything that has to do with using your wands will have to be done were no muggles can find out what you're doing. Oh and we have your wands directly connected with our system at school, so we _will_ know if you do anything that is not connected with homework. No cheating." The class groaned again.

"Now since there are no more questions I will tell you who you are paired with. You and your partner will leave tomorrow morning.

Granger, Weasley

Thomas, Finnegan

Madden, Abbot

Silken, Glaspie

Spencer, Bellman

Malfloy, Potter………"

A/N: Hahahaha! Cliffhanger! Well I hope you like it so far! I know it was short but this was just sort of a prologue, I promise the other chapters will be longer! Please R/R. remember all flamers will be ignored!

Harry: Hey! How could you put me with him! He's an evil slime ball!

Draco: You know, I am offended by that Potty. You need to learn how to shut your fat mouth once in a while.

Harry: Oh shove off ferret face. 

Draco: You think you are so bloody brilliant but you're not! You are a stupid idiot who has an over large head from all the attention you get that you don't deserve!

Harry: You think I like the attention? You think I _wanted_ this stupid bloody scar on my head! WELL I DON'T!

Draco: Temper temper Potter

Harry: Oh bugger off Malfloy.

Alysia (author): STOP FIGHTING! JEEZ! Save it for the next chapter! I seriously think you need anger management or therapy or something!

Both: NO WE DON'T!

Alysia::: cowers in corner::


	2. Bed

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy with school and everything!

Chapter 2 

Both pairs of hands shot in the air. The teacher looked up from his list.

"Yes? Mr. Malfloy? Mr. Potter?" Both began talking at once. 

"Professor we hate each other!"

"This will never work!"

"You got to be kidding me! _Malfloy_!"

"_Potter_!"

"Be quiet! This is exactly why I paired you two up! This is pathetic! You are both seventeen years old! Put your differences behind you, you two act so childish" Harry shut his mouth and crossed his arms but Draco just kept going.

"Professor! We'll kill each other before we get through with this! This is crazy! You and I both know that me and Potter are the resident rivals!"

"Exactly. You two will work together on this project and that is final! One more word out of you and I will give you a detention!" He huffed and sat back in his seat sneering at the back of Harry's head who was sitting in front of him. Harry turned around and gave an equally evil stare.

"Ok now here are your licenses for driving and your car keys. You each will have your own set of keys but there will only be one car itself between the two of you." He was walking between desks handing out the licenses to the correct people and the car keys as well. "Now here are your apartment keys as well. All of you are to apparate to your apartment tomorrow morning at precisely 8 am. You will all report here at 7:30 so I am to make sure everything is in order………"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all walking to lunch after class.

"He's such an evil git!" exclaimed Harry "How could he put me with Malfloy!"

"Mate that _really_ bites!"

"No shit!"

"Harry! Don't use such vulgar language! It is so inappropriate! I know you're really mad right now but you don't have to go as far as cussing!"

"Oh Hermione! Get used to it! You've heard Ron and I cuss since first year. It's kinda late to be telling us to stop now." Something shoved against Harry's shoulder between him and Ron in a hurry. It was Malfloy.

"Watch where you're going ferret face!" screeched Harry at his retreating back. The blond haired teen slowly turned to Harry and began walking towards him until they were only about a half a foot apart. He poked him in the chest.

"You better watch what you say Potty, were going to have to live together for 6 months so you _better_ make sure you're on my good side" he sneered.

"Oh shove off bleach head." Said Harry. He pushed Malfloy away and began to work his way to the Great Hall but Malfloy grabbed the back of his collar and shoved him against the wall. Ron had started for him but Hermione held him back and he could hear her whisper "stop don't, let him handle this himself." He was actually grateful. Them interfering would only make matters worse.

"Listen 'Golden Boy', you may have defeated Voldemort, and you may be some Hero to the rest of the world but you are still scum to me and that's all you'll ever be." He shoved one last time then stalked back over to the Great Hall. He rubbed his chest where Malfloy had slammed him against the wall. He may seem a bit feminine or small for his age but he was damn strong! He rejoined Rom and Hermione who were talking in whispers a few feet away.

"He is such a git, he thinks the rest of the world will just bow down to him. Well he _seriously_ needs a reality check." Said Harry

"Yeah I know. Just try to ignore him Harry, lets go eat." Said Hermione. A few minutes later they were all at lunch chatting as if the incident had never happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At 7:15 the next morning Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all lugging their trunks behind them to Professor Arbor's classroom.

"You it's gonna really bite not being able to fly while were there." Said Ron

"Yeah you're right, I never even thought about that," added Harry. Both of them could hear Hermione mutter something that sounded a bit like '_boys_' under her breath. A few minutes of panting and huffing later they were all three at his classroom. They were not the only ones either. Alysia, Josh, Dean, Seamus, and a Hufflepuff girl were also there.

"Ah I need to go through your trunks to make sure there's nothing in there that shouldn't be." Said the professor. But instead of having him actually searching through the trunks he muttered something under his breath and waved his wand. 

"Well you seem to be ok, Alysia over here tried to smuggle some Filibusters fireworks and chocolate frogs in." The brunette girl was blushing behind him. "Now we just need to wait for the others." Soon all had arrived but Malfloy.

"Good I hope he never comes," muttered Harry under his breath. But much to his dismay he arrived several minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late professor" said Draco in-between breaths. "I accidentally slept in" 

"No time for your excuses Mr. Malfloy, we really must be going. Ok we'll do this one pair at a time. Do you all have your keys, licenses, money, and applications?" They all nodded their heads. "Very well first pair, Granger and Weasley" Hermione and Ron stepped up to the professor. Before apparating they mouthed to Harry 'see ya in six months Harry!' and they were gone. Soon every pair was gone except for Harry and Draco.

"Now Mr. Malfloy, Mr. Potter, I don't want any funny business from you two, try your best to get along."

"Yes Professor" said Harry

"Whatever you say"

"Very well, you may go." They both disappeared with a pop and appeared in front of the apartment complex.

"Well here we go scar head." He started lugging his trunk into the building. Harry was soon following behind him.

"What room are we in?" asked Draco.

"Weren't you paying attention?"

"No"

"You're so hopeless! 137!"

"Ok, that means were on the third floor." He found the elevator at the end of the brick hallway and was soon inside. Harry followed him in. As the alarm bleeped the steel door slid open to reveal a long hallway with doors all along the way. They slowly walked along till they found the door with the numbers 137 printed on the front. Draco pulled out his key and unlocked the door slowly pushing it open. They were surprised at what they saw. They had been expecting some dingy old thing but instead the place was actually pretty nice. Beige carpet and white walls with beautiful paintings (they didn't move of course). They furthered explored the house, there was a spacious large kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and a living room with comfy leather couches and a wide screen T.V. The only room left to be seen was the bedroom. While Draco was still in the living room Harry slowly stalked over to the bedroom and slid open the door. Something was wrong………_there was only one bed._

"I CALL THE BED!" bellowed Harry. Draco came rushing to his side.

"Uh huh, _no way_!"

"Yes way, I found it first, I called it, so it's mine!" argued Harry.

"No!"

"Yes! Sleep on the couch!"

"You sleep on the couch!"

"No! Listen I'm sleeping in the bed whether you like it or not. I don't care where you sleep. Now since I got to bed real late last night and had to get up real early I'm tired so good night!" he walked over to his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. Then he walked over to the bathroom, changed, and came back. Much to his surprise there was already a figure in the bed.

"_Malfloy, get out_"

"No" 

"I am so not sleeping with you! Get out!"

"You said you didn't care where I slept." He gave him that famous sneer of his and rolled on his side.

"It wasn't an invitation to get in bed with me!"

"Too bad" 

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm doing this!" He crawled in-between the sheets and slid to the farthest side of the bed he could trying to get as far as possible from Draco.  

A/N: We'' what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review!


	3. Shopping

A/N: Well here we go!

Harry: You made me sleep with Malfoy! What kind of sick perverted freak are you?

Draco: You know for once I have to agree with him there that was disgusting!

Harry: Like you were any better ferret face.

Draco: Shut up you egomaniac with a hero complex.

Alysia: STOP FIGHTING! You know I'm seriously going to put you two through therapy!

Draco: NO!

Harry: NO!

Alysia: Then stop fighting! Now I'm going to start the story! Oh by the way there is quite a bit of cussing in this chapter, if this offends you you may leave if you want.

Chapter 3 

Draco's eyes slowly flitted open as he awoke to find himself in a very awkward position………_hugging Harry's waist._ He quickly jumped out of bed disgusted with himself. Luckily Harry didn't wake up first. It would have been hell. Draco was hungry so he walked into the kitchen to see what there was to eat at this joint. He opened the cupboard, _nothing_; he opened the fridge, _nothing. _Where was all the food? He quickly shuffled through all the shelves but there was not a single edible crumb of food in the apartment anywhere. Which only meant one thing, _shopping._

"POTTER! GET UP NOW!" His screams had awoken the raven-haired boy and startled him causing him to run into the kitchen lighting fast.He quickly looked around trying to find out what the hell was wrong. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Why the hell did you wake me up you git?!?"

"There's no food," said Draco airily. 

"So…" 

"So go shopping, duh"

"You go shopping!"

"No, I don't really feel like it now, you do it." Harry looked furious.

"Listen Malfoy, I am _so _not being your slave for the next 6 months." 

"Yes, you know that you being my slave would be rather nice, now go shopping" Harry instinctively reached for his wand but then realized he couldn't use it. 

"Malfoy I swear if I could use my wand I would hex you so bad." Said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Yeah well you can't, what are you gonna do about it?" He just did the first thing that came to mind. He lunged at the surprised Draco causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. All those years of wresting with Dudley and his cronies had finally come in handy. He started hitting any part he could while Draco tried desperately to protect his self. 

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH! GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!" He pushed with all his might to get the slightly larger boy off him. He stood up and tried to make himself look decent again, but Harry wasn't done with him yet. He lunged again pushing him up against the wall holding him up by the neck, strangling him. Draco started prying at Harry's fingers trying to get him to let go, seeing as his face was beginning to turn a nasty shade of purple. Then Draco coming to desperate measures kneed Harry in his most sacred place immediately causing him to drop the blond boy and fall to the floor whimpering.

"You asshole! That fucking hurt!" said Harry in-between hard gasps for air.

"Yeah well I COULN'T FUCKING BREATH if you didn't notice!" Harry tried to gain his composure and stood back up and leaned himself up against the wall.

"Whatever, listen since none of us wants to go shopping I guess we'll have to go together." 

"What? And me be seen in the presence of you? Yeah right!"

"It's not like were going to see anyone we know! Were with muggles remember!"

"So? I still don't want to be seen with you, you look like a freak for god's sake"

"You know what? YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" screamed Harry

"Too bad"

"Too bad my ass, now go get ready!"

"Fine" grumbled Draco under his breath as he went to go change. A few minutes later Draco came out looking like his usual self, Harry however still looked he had just rolled out of bed.

"My god, please _at least_ do something about your hair!"

"You think I like my hair to like this! It's not my fault my hair won't behave."

"Oh please, it's called _a brush_"

"You think I haven't tried that?"

"Jesus Christ, come here" Harry reluctantly walked towards him as Draco grabbed the comb that was sitting on the counter. "Turn around" Harry obeyed. Draco began messing with his hair, brushing it this way and that. Then as he was brushing down his fingers swept across the nape of Harry's neck causing shivers to run down his spine. Draco didn't seem to notice. Harry however did. // What the fuck? THIS IS MALFOY I'M TALKING ABOUT! Why the hell did I get the Goosebumps? \\ Harry was shaken out of his thoughts because Draco was talking to him.

"See? Was that so hard?" Draco took him by the shoulders and turned him so he could see himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. Holy crap, his hair really was flat for the first time in his life.

"How the hell did you do that!" exclaimed Harry excitedly.

"It's really not that hard. Now if you please I would like to go, I'm really starving here." Draco walked over to the door and held it open for Harry to pass. He walked out and they headed out to the parking lot. As they reached the black pavement Draco asked a question.

"Which car is ours?" 

"Um, the professor said it's a black Monte Carlo."

"Oh really?!? I _love_ Monte Carlos!"

"How the hell would you know about muggle cars?" asked Harry as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car sitting in the drivers seat.

"I would like to have you know that I absolutely love cars, Even if they do have to do with Muggles. You know I did a bit of illegal drag racing a few years back," said Malfoy with a mischievous glint in his eye. "And anyways, who says _you_ get to drive?"

"I say I get to drive" He started up the car and started to back up. 

"Fine then I get to drive on the way back."

"Fine whatever."

"Do you even know where the grocery store is?" asked Draco quizzically.

"Yes, he gave us a map of the area." The rest of the ride was in awkward silence. They didn't know what to say, Draco didn't dare throw any insults in case Harry blew up again like earlier, He most definitely didn't want that happening while Harry was driving. They arrived several minutes later and walked up to the entrance.

"Grab a cart Potter"

"You grab a cart, didn't I already tell you I'm not going to be your slave?"

"Yeah so what?"

"So I'm not grabbing a cart"

"Yes."

"No" They were getting several stares from people who were passing by.

"What are you all staring at!" screamed Draco startling a few people causing them to jump up in the sir.

"Fine you know what? I'll get the cart!" He grumpily stalked over to the blue carts, grabbed one, and proceeded to enter the store Draco closely behind him. "So what do we want?"

"How should I know, I've never eaten muggle food before"

"You are so dense, we studied muggle food at the end of last semester!"

"You think I paid attention?"

"You should have! You're the top student in our grade besides Hermione!"

"So?"

"My god, are you really that thick?"

"No"

"Fine! You know what I'll pick the food. But you can't complain if you don't like it when we got back."

"Fine"

"What's with all the one word answers!" asked Harry angrily as he grabbed a carton of milk and set it in the cart.

"I have no idea what your talking about Potter"

"I can't believe I'm going to have to live with you for six months" said Harry under his breath.  Apparently Draco heard him.

"What was that Potter?"

"I said I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO LIVE WITYH YOU FOR SIX MONTHS!" His voice echoed off the walls.

"You know most people would be over enthusiastic to be living with me." Said Draco arrogantly.  

"Yeah well I'm not"

"I'm surprised, I was almost certain you were a pouf" Harry jaw dropped and the can of soup he was holding slipped from his hand.

"W-w-what?"

"You know _gay_?" said Draco as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know what a bloody pouf is! But what would make you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, little hints here and there. I never would have imagined that 'The Boy Who Lived' would be gay to be honest." Harry turned an impressive shade of red. How did he know? Draco noticed Harry blush and continued on with his little speech. "Really Potter, it's nothing to be ashamed with, _I'm_ gay if you really must know" This is where Harry nearly lost his head.

"Holy shit, you got to be kidding me"

"No I'm really not" The rest of the trip at the grocery store they didn't say anything more to each other. Harry just grabbed the basics and essentials and was out of there as fast as possible. However on the way home he tried to start up the conversation again as Draco tried to drive through rush hour. 

"You can't possibly be gay! What about all your girlfriends! You're like the biggest player in the entire school!"

"Honestly Potter, are you that thick? I simply did that as a cover up. My father would skin me alive if he found out."

"Oh…" was all Harry could muster.

"DAMN IT! HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Draco was violently beating on the horn.

"Road rage?" asked Harry very amused.

"Shut up"

"Whatever you say Malfoy." About an hour later they were back in the apartment with all the food in their proper places. Harry laid out on the leather couch and began to watch T.V. however a few minutes later Draco interrupted his little date with the television.

"Where are we working exactly?"

"Umm, Hot Topic, over at the mall. We got to be in at 7:30 tomorrow."

"Ah I see, then you shouldn't you we be in bed right now considering its almost 12:00 and I've some rumors that Gyriffindors are very nasty people when they don't get enough sleep" said Draco. "Not that they aren't already nasty" He added as an afterthought. Harry turned around and gave him an icy glare.

"I suppose" He dragged himself off the couch, quickly changed into his pajamas and hopped into bed. Draco soon joined a few minutes later and they were off to la la land soon after………

A/N: Well this took forever! I hope you liked it! 

Harry: How could you let him kick me _there?_ That hurt!

Draco: Don't be such a baby Potter

Harry: Oh shut up you sorry excuse for a human.

Alysia: THERAPY!

Harry: _silence_

Draco: _silence_

Alysia: FINALLY!

Thanks to the following reviewers! 

**Someonesgurl:** I'm glad you like it! It's a really fun story to write!

**Cerberis**: You really think it that well written? Thanks! I really appreciate that!

**Sailor Grape:** I'm glad you like it so far! Yeah I know not _nearly_ entertaining if they had the same bed!

Cithara: Oh I'm sorry there weren't more chapters! I'll have as many as possible up as soon as possible! 

**Reika:** What's fan service? Anyways thanks for the review! I loved it!

Crazy For Bakura: I'm not sure if it's going to be raunchy or lemony yet! Probably a little of both! Oh and I know! TOM FELTON IS GORGEOUS! Oh and it's ok that you're insane………'cause I am too! 

**TheRealEbonWings: ** Glad you like it! Thanks!

**Emeline:** Glad you like it! I'll try and write more romance.

**Caz Malfoy: **I Know the same bed! Lol how funny and awesome! Lol Glad you're liking my story.

**Tamyshka: **Thanks! I'm really not trying to make it funny; I guess it just happens lol.

**Slytherin-cool:** Thanks!

**Lilabeth Malfoy: **Thanks bunches! I won't be keeping you waiting too long!

A/N: Ok well I guess that's it! Not long till the next chapter, I'm loving this story! 


	4. Shower, Work, and Letters

A/N: Hey um I was wondering if anybody would like to be my BETA reader?  I'm not exactly sure how that works though. I think you write the chapter and then email it to them and they like proof read it right? Well if you know please tell me! Oh and Zahrah Radcliffe you said that the lingo and stuff was really American, I'm sorry it's just I live in the states and I've never been to England so I'm not sure how they talk out there. Sorry if this bothers you.

**** **Chapter 4** Bleep, bleep, bleep 

"ARGH! Turn that god forsaken thing off!" Draco's hand aimlessly whacked around trying to find the snooze button. He found it several minutes later and sat up in bed. Something was missing, and there was the most peculiar smell in the air. He slid his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to follow the tantalizing smell, it lead him to the kitchen where he was most surprised to see Potter in his boxer shorts appearing to be cooking breakfast. 

"What are you doing scar face?"

"I'm waltzing with a big fluffy bunny." Said Harry sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing you dunce? I'm cooking breakfast, Duh."

"Oh………" It actually smelled pretty good. "Well what are you making exactly?"

"Eggs, pancakes, and toast. How do you like your eggs?"

"Over-easy"

"Coming right up" A few minutes later Harry and Draco were both sitting at the table eating breakfast in their boxer shorts. It was quite a sight to see if you were used to them bickering non-stop.

"This isn't bad Potter"

"Thanks. Said Harry strangely. It was a bit weird. Malfoy never complimented him. "By the way, I have a question"

 "Well?" 

Harry looked a bit apprehensive. "Why did you tell me that you were gay? I mean I'm your worst enemy, you do know I could use this as blackmail don't you?"

"Yeah I guess you could, but I know you won't."

"And how do you know that?" asked Harry as he lifted his fork to his mouth.

"Because you're too much of a goody-two-shoes" Harry nearly choked on the egg he had just swallowed.

"Excuse me? Me a goody-two-shoes? You got to be kidding me!"

"Nope"

"Oh please, I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy." Harry turned back to his food.

"Don't you? Come on, you're a gryfindork, you're supposedly the savior of the entire fucking world, and you're such a suck up to that old fraud we call a headmaster. You got goody-two-shoes written all over you."

"I'm so sure. Besides can we finish this argument later? We got to start getting ready for work."

"Fine whatever, I get the shower first!" The blond raced to get to the bathroom first but Harry was too fast for him and they both got to the door at the same exact time.

"No way! You'll 'prolly take like an hour long shower and use up all the hot water!" 

"No I won't Potter, I'm taking the shower first."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" This bickering, continued for several minutes when Harry glanced at the clock.

"Holy shit! Malfoy we got to be there in 10 minutes!"

"So what do you suppose we do?" They nervously glanced at each other, they knew but they were too afraid to say it first.

"Oh damn it Potter! I swear if you even glance at me I'll strangle you!" They both rushed into the bathroom and stripped down with their backs to each other. Harry climbed into the shower first then when the temperature was comfortable he called for Draco to get in. When Malfoy stepped in Harry's back was to him shampooing his hair. Inevitably he got a glance of Harry's ass before he turned as well so they now had their backs to each other //Damn! He has one fine ass!………UGH! This is Potter I'm thinking about! DISGUSTING! \\ Harry talking took Draco out of his thoughts.

"Hey pass the soap" Harry turned a bit so he could take the soap from his Draco's outstretched fingers. Much against his will he glanced down for the briefest second before once more turning his back. //Whoa, he's definitely bigger than he should be………\\  

"Hey I'm done, what about you?" asked Harry

"Yeah I'm done" 

"Alright I'm going to turn off the water then you can get out and change, just tell me when you're done." Draco opened the door and stepped out. It was freezing! He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and dried off, then slipped into the clothes he had laid out earlier. 

"Potter, I'm done!" Draco walked out to the living room to wait for him. He soon came out clad in pretty much all black. It went well with his raven hair and tan skin. He had a tight fitting black muscle tee, black cargos, and black combat boots.

"What's with all the black Potter?"

"Felt like it, and black is my favorite color"

"Technically black isn't a color, it's the absence of color" said Draco knowingly. "And plus if you did have a favorite color I would have thought it would be a frilly pink or something"

"Oh sod off"

"Let's just go." Draco grabbed the keys off the counter and proceeded to the car. "So where to?" asked Draco as he shifted the car into gear.

"Go to McQueen and Alma School. Then turn right and you'll see a giant mall." 

"Right" they were there several moments later. Being that they were late they rushed to Hot Topic as fast as humanely possible. When they arrived they were panting and out of breath, they went over to the counter.

"Hey………we were supposed to be starting work today." Said Harry.

"Oh ok, are you Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?" asked the lady at the counter. She looked most peculiar to Harry and Draco, she had short spiky hair, her brow and lip were pierced and she had on really dark makeup. Not a look wizards were used to seeing.

"Um yeah we are" said Draco.

"Alright then, Harry you're going to be working the register and Draco you're going to be putting out the new merchandise out on the floor. Draco follow me" Draco gave Harry an appraising look but still followed the lady to the back of the store while Harry started at the register.

"You know you have a very beautiful name Draco," said the woman as he followed her.

"Um thanks?" It was more a question than it was a statement.

"Ok first you're going to take the Care Bear stuff out of this box" She was pointing at a box near her feet. "And then you're going to set it up over there "She pointed once again to a corner just down the wall. "When you're done with that come and get me" She walked away, probably to help Harry. Draco lifted the box and carried it to the correct corner and looked at what was inside. It was filled with things of all sorts, notebooks, shoelaces, lip-gloss, but all were covered in teddy bears of all colors. They were quite cute really. He set down the box and began to set out all the stuff meanwhile thinking to himself. // Why do I have to do this? This is elf work! I'm a Malfoy!"\\ Over with Harry it was a whole different story.

"Ok so what you do is you type in the price then you press the 'tax' button and then press 'OK' and the register will open. Got it?" Harry shook his head excitedly. "Whoa calm down, you look like your head is going to fall off. Ok well we open in 30 minutes so be ready" she stalked away. //Ohhhh this is so FUN! I love pushing buttons! \\ Harry waited around at the corner while Draco was putting merchandise out waiting impatiently for the store to open. It soon did and it was a freaking mad house in there!

"How much is this?"

"Where are the belts?"

"Do you guys have the new Good Charlotte CD?"

"Do you have any Emily stuff?" Way too much to handle for Harry all at once. However his knight in shining armor, otherwise known as Draco noticed and came to his rescue.

"Oh please Potter you are pathetic, go over there and finish up with the shirts, I'll handle this" And he did, he actually handled it amazingly. Their boss, Melinda, soon switched the positions so that Draco was working at the register and Harry was out putting things away. About two hours later it was their lunch break.

"Hey Malfoy, want to go to the food court?"

"Sure I guess, but what's a food court?"

"Do you ever listen in class?"

"No"

"I seriously don't understand why you pass all your classes"

"Hello? Isn't it obvious?"

"No"

"It's because I'm a total and complete heart-throb and all the teachers love me"

"I'm so sure," said Harry sarcastically.

"You know it's true," said Draco. He wiggled his eyebrows

"Oh please. That's sickening, let's just go eat." The rest of the day passed with out incident and they were soon back at their apartment after a _long_ day.

"You cook dinner Malfoy"

"No I'm not a common house elf"

"So? I had to make breakfast"

"You didn't have to, that was on your own accord." Harry glared daggers at Draco. If looks could kill Draco would be writhing in agony and pain on the floor right now. Harry got up from the couch where he was previously sitting and started to prepare dinner while Draco lazily sat on the couch watching T.V. he had never watched T.V. before seeing as his father forbid anything muggle related but he actually found them very entertaining.

"Malfoy it's ready!" Malfoy got up from the couch and sat at the oval table across from Harry.

"What is it?"

"Steak, mashed potatoes, and corn"

"Ok" They ate without talking until Malfoy broke the silence.

"Can I ask you a favor Potter?"

"It depends," said Harry warily. "What is it?"

"It's nothing really, I was just wondering if we could start calling each other by our real names? 'Cause you know, it's really childish calling each other by our last names still, I mean come on were 17"

Harry seemed to be considering it for a moment. "Yeah alright, I guess………_Draco_" It sounded weird coming from his lips seeing as he had never called him anything but Malfoy for the last 7 years.

"So _Harry_, did you get the mail?"

"No, not yet"

"Well we need to, I would rather like to get my homework done today"

"Yeah alright………I have a question. Why are you being so civil to me all of a sudden?"

"I don't know"

"Right, um will you do the dishes while I get the mail"

"No, you do the dishes and I'll go get the mail."

"You are so hopeless."

"Be back in a few minutes" Draco soon came back from getting the mail and Harry was in a chair reading a book.

"You got some mail from the mudblood and the weasel."

"Don't call them that! You don't see me calling your sorry excuses for friends names!"

"Only 'cause you know they would beat you up if you did"

"Sure, just give me my letter" Draco handed him a white envelope with Hermione's neat scrawl on the front. He quickly tore open the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I do hope you haven't murdered Malfoy yet. Ron and I started work today. Were working over at Walmart. Ron was all confused about the register; I think he's getting it now though. So has Malfoy been a total and complete git? I bet he has. It must be horrible over there. Well our place is pretty nice. Nice and big, two bathrooms, spacious kitchen, T.V., one bedroom but with two beds. We have a really nice Ferrari too, but Ron isn't too good with driving so I drive most of the time. Well I hope it isn't too bad over there!_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Another letter fell from the envelope. Herr picked it up and read that one as well.

_Hey Harry,_

_How's it going over there? Malfoy's being a total git isn't he? I'm sorry, mate that really sucks ass. Well were working over at Walmart like Hermione said. But I was not confused about the register! I have no idea what Hermione was talking about. Man dad is so excited about this whole thing. Like every hour he'll send a new letter asking about the T.V. or the stove or something. It's actually getting really annoying. Well I go to go mate. Talk to you later._

_Ron_

Harry smiled to himself and began to write a reply.

_Dear Hermione and Ron, _

_Draco actually isn't being that bad. He's at least acting a little civil. Were even on a first name basis now. Weird huh? Yeah well were working at this store called Hot Topic at the mall. It this like punk rocker store, quite interesting actually. We have a black Monte Carlo; Draco was so excited when he found out. It turns out he loves cars. Our place is pretty nice too. Really big, wide screen T.V., just one problem, there's only one bed! It's horrible, and of course he wouldn't sleep on the couch and I certainly didn't want to so we have to share a bed! But other than that every thing is fine over here. Talk to you later._

Harry 

He sealed the letter in an envelope from the desk and put a stamp on it. He set it on the counter so he wouldn't forget to mail it tomorrow.

"Draco, was there any homework?" called Harry to Draco who was sitting at the island.

"Nope, good cause I really didn't feel like doing any"

"Me either. I'm going to bed, night"

"Night"

A/N: well that's the end to another chappie! It's quite longer than the other ones!

Harry: My god we had to share a shower! DISGUSTING! And Malfoy thought I had a nice ass? GROSS!

Draco: Shut up Potter, it's not my fault the author is a perverted freak.

Alysia::: sobs::

Draco: Although she didn't give us any homework either, so that's ok I guess.

Alysia: ::Smiles widely:: But there's still more to come! MWUAHAHAHAHA!

**Thanks to the following reviewers!**

**Amy:** Thanks!

**Zahrah Radcliffe:** Once again I'm sorry that you think it's too American but I can't help it, I live in the states and I don't really know hoe people talk in England. You were saying something about a brit picker? I'd love to have you help me with that. Just email me about it. 

**Assassin:** About Draco telling Harry that he's gay, well I kinda explained in this chapter. Glad you like the story!

**Caz Malfoy:** Oh I know! So much easier!

**Anonymous author 2003:** You really think I should consider a job writing? Thanks a lot! That makes me feel so good! J

**Moon Oranges:** Oh I know! The commentaries are so fun to write! Lol. Thanks!

**Sapphire11:** Lol yeah I know! God help us!

**Col:** Hot Topic is my favorite store too! It such a totally awesome store! ROCK ON!

**TheRealEbonWings:** Glad you liked the chapter! Oh lets start a "Tom Felton Is Gorgeous club"!!!! THAT IS SO AWESOME!

**Firehoney:** Glad you like the story; yeah I'm working on the American lingo thing. Sorry about that. I think Zahrah might be helping me.

Well until next time! 


	5. Shopping and Clubbing

A/N: Sorry for the long update! I've been really, really, really busy! Well, I hope you like this chapter, there's a bit of action in it! Heehee. Oh yeah thank Zahrah! She's my BETA and my brit picker! Now it won't be so American! I'm changing the rating from PG-13 to R seeing as the story is getting a bit more intense. Sorry if that bothers you in any way!

Chapter 5 

The week passed by rather quickly for Draco and Harry. Before they knew it, it was already Saturday morning, which meant no work. Draco slowly awoke and sat up, stretching at the same time. Harry wasn't in bed so he went to find out where he was. He walked out to the living room to find that Harry was slumped over in the chair in front of the muggle electronic contraption, a _computer_ he thought they were called. He was about to slap him upside the head to wake him up but then looked at the screen, it looked like there was some sort of diary. He rolled Harry's chair out of the way and pulled a chair from the table up to the desk. He sat down and began to read.

                                               _August 6, 1995(not sure what year it's set in)_

_Dear Journal,_

_ It's me again…who else would it be? Well it actually isn't that bad living out in the muggle world, very interesting if you ask me. Draco (it feels so weird to call him by his first name) and I work at this store Hot Topic over at the shopping center. It's like a punk rocker store, I like it a lot. It was so funny the other day; Draco was putting some GC shirts on the top shelf with the ladder and he fell on his arse! I was cracking up and then he started getting all pissed at me and started yelling back. It was still funny though. You know he's kinda cute when he's angry…WAIT A MINUTE! This is Malfoy! GROSS! I can't believe I just thought that! YUCK! Ok, right, where was I? Oh yeah, well anyway, Draco is gay! Can you believe it? He's the proclaimed sex god! I was so surprised when he told me! I mean come on; I'm his rival! He hates me!_

'No I don't' thought Draco him self. 'Sure I may think you get more attention than you deserve but I don't hate you' He continued with the journal entry.

I asked him why he told me and he said it's because I'm a goody-two-shoes and I wouldn't tell anyone! Can you believe that! Oh that pissed me off. Anyways nveriopgoergiberbiobiorbvgker…

"I guess he fell asleep" Draco mused to himself. Draco thought about what he had just read. 'Whoa he thinks I'm cute when I'm angry? That is so weird…' Malfoy gently set Harry and his chair back to where it was previously so as he wouldn't know that Draco had read his journal entry. He looked at his 'arch nemesis' as he slept. 'I never noticed it before…he is really quite cute when he sleeps' Harry's lips were in a slight pout and his black untamed hair fell across his face obscuring his closed eyes.

'No I do not like Potter'

'Yes you do'

'No I don't, I hate him' not really, he was just telling himself this. He continued the fight with himself (Does that make sense? Lol)

'There's a fine line between love and hate, it's hard to tell when you've crossed it'

'You know what? SHUTUP! I do not like Potter!'

'Why did you just call him by his last name? Remember you're on a first name basis'

'SHUTUP! I DO NOT LIKE POTTER!'

'Yes you do' Harry began to stir in the chair.

"W-what time is it?" he asked tiredly. Draco lifted his watch to his face.

"11:30"

"Really? Whoa I slept that long?"

"Yeah you lazy bum"

"Shut up. What are we going to do today?"

"Nothing with you" Harry glared at him. "I was just joking, anyways I was thinking of going out clubbing today." Harry looked at him incredulously. "Really, you should take that look off your face, it's not very flattering" 

"Clubbing?"

"Yes"

"I don't have anything to wear"

"Exactly, that's why were going shopping"

"Shopping?" 

"Yes, you know it's where you go to stores-" Harry cut him off

"I know what shopping is! But when?"

"Now" 

"Ugh, _right_ now?"

"Yes, _right _now"

"Alright, give me two seconds" He rushed into the room and came out a few moments later clad in a pair of denim jeans and a green dress shirt with black dragons on it.

"That's a really cool shirt Harry" Harry looked down at was he was wearing as if he had forgotten what he had put on.

"Oh this? I've had it forever."

"Yeah well let's go" They set off towards the the shopping center.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How about these?" Draco was holding up a pair of _extremely_ tight black leather troussers.

"You are joking, right?"

"No, try them on"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"How much are they?"

"Ummm, 50 pounds on sale!"

"No"  ' There is no way in hell I'm putting on those trousers!' thought Harry to himself. 'Although Draco would look pretty hot in those…AWW BAD IMAGES!'

"Please?" said Draco with his infamous puppy dogface that almost everyone would fall for, Harry being in that everyone. He tried to look away but every time he did Draco would just jump right in front of him.

"No"

"Please?" This was it, it was working.

"Umm, no?" It was more of a question than a statement. 'Were getting there!' said Draco inside his head.

"Please?"

"Uhhhh…FINE! Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes" smirked Draco. He thrust the trousers into his hand and Harry went over to the dressing rooms. Draco waited impatiently; it was taking quite a while.

"What's taking you so long?" asked Draco from outside the dressing room door.

"These things won't button!"

"What do you mean they won't button?"

"The button will not go through the hole!"

"Why not?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe because THEY'RE TOO TIGHT!"

"OK, ok calm down, let me in. I'll help."

"No"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Harry, just let me in!" Harry reluctantly unlocked the door to let Draco in. Draco looked down at the pants and scratched his head. They were in fact really tight, but he would get it to work, he was a Malfoy after all. He stepped in front of Harry and bent over to get to the button. He clasped the hem of the pants and tried to get them to meet each other but they wouldn't budge. He kept moving it this way and they but it just wouldn't cooperate. He finally came to a conclusion.

"Harry, lie on the floor"

"_What?_" asked Harry incredulously.

"Just do it" 

"_Why_?"

"Just DO IT!" He hesitantly sunk to the floor and lay on his back. That's when the big surprise came; Draco came down to Harry's level and straddled his hips. Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing Draco?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get these fucking trousers buttoned." Harry shook his head in embarrassment as the familiar red color rushed through his face. 

"Lift your hips"

"_What_?"

"Are you going deaf? I said LIFT YOUR HIPS!"

"Oh my god" whispered Harry. He obediently did as he was told causing his member to stroke the side of Draco's thigh. A wave of pleasure shot through him. Before he could do anything about it however, Draco had finally completed his task and stood up. 

"There" Harry tried to stand but the pants were so tight that it was very difficult to do. He lifted his hand for Draco to take and help him up. His hand was warm and soft. He turned to look into the mirror. 

"Holy shit" The pants clung to his every muscular curve, they were tight but flattering. Draco looked at him from over his shoulder.

"Not bad Potter"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure about this Draco?" They had just arrived at a local club called 'The Anthem'. Bright lights and loud head banging music was blasting.

"Yes I'm sure, lets get something to drink" He led him to the nearby bar where he seemed to know the bartender.

"Hey Tim, 2 of the usuals please"

"Here ya go" He pulled 2 bottles of a yellow foaming liquid from behind the counter. Draco passed him a 10-dollar bill. 

"Thanks" Harry warily followed the blond to a nearby table and sat down.

"Have you been here before?" asked Harry before taking a swig of the liquor.

"I've been here once or twice" They began to talk as the time slowly passed by, and they kept ordering more and more drinks. Before they knew it they were pretty fucking drunk. 

"Hey look Draco, there's karaoke" Harry dizzily rose from his seat and walked onto the stage taking the microphone from the host.

"Hey peoples, I'm Harry" He paused for a second as though to remember why he was up there. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna sing a song, and it's called 'Baby got Back'" The host looked at the DJ and shrugged his shoulders, the music began to play.

//like big butts and I cannot lie
    
    You other brothers can't deny
    
    That when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waste
    
    And a round thing in your face
    
    You get sprung\\
    
     Harry started a complex dance that consisted of slapping arse while spinning in circles, light glinting off the leather trousers he had purchased earlier. Catcalls and jeers could be heard from the crowd.
    
     //Wanna pull up front
    
    Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed
    
    Deep in the jeans she's wearing
    
    I'm hooked and I can't stop staring\\
    
     All the while he was dancing and singing, Harry kept staring at Draco making suggestive gestures. However Draco in his drunken state didn't really seem to notice.
    
     //Oh, baby I wanna get with ya 
    
    And take your picture
    
    My homeboys tried to warn me
    
    But with that butt you got
    
    Me so horny\\
    
     Harry slowly walked down the steps proceeding to where Draco was sitting.
    
     //Ooh, rub all of that smooth skin
    
    You say you wanna get in my Benz
    
    Well use me, use me cuz you ain't that average groupy
    
    I've seen them dancin' 
    
    The hell with romancin'
    
    She sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette\\
    
     Harry straddled his hips as Draco had done to him earlier
    
     that day in the shop.
    
     //I'm tired of magazines
    
    saying flat butt's the only thing
    
    Take the average black man and ask him that
    
    She gotta pack much back, so
    
    Fellas (yeah), fellas (yeah)
    
    Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)
    
    Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt
    
    Baby got back\\
    
     Harry put his forehead to Draco's so that their noses were barely touching each other. Draco was breathing slow erratic breaths, his drunkenness slowly fading away. 
    
     //I like'em round and big
    
    And when I'm throwin' a gig
    
    I just can't help myself
    
    I'm actin like an animal
    
    Now here's my scandal
    
    I wanna get you home
    
    And ugh, double ugh, ugh
    
    I ain't talkin' bout Playboy
    
    Cuz silicone parts were made for toys\\
    
     Harry's voice was now barely a whisper against Draco's ear. He had long since abandoned the microphone.
    
     //So find that juicy double
    
    Mixalot's in
    
     trouble
    
    Beggin' for a piece of that bubble
    
    So I'm lookin' at rock videos\\ 
    
     Harry had stopped singing and was now nibbling the end of Draco's earlobe. 
    
    He moved to kissing along his neck following onto his shoulder. Draco bent his 
    
    neck in pleasure and moaned aloud. But as soon as the pleasure had begun
    
     it was 
    
    abruptly brought to an end. One of the people who had been cheering during 
    
    Harry's little show had grabbed him by the waist and dragged him to the dance 
    
    floor, quickly hidden behind the masses of people. Draco waited impatiently for 
    
    Harry to come back to finish what he was started, but he was gone for a few minutes 
    
    now and there was still no sign of him.  He stood up and weaved in through the crowd
    
     trying to find him. He found a circle of people and pushed to the center to see 
    
    what was going on. He was surprised to see Harry freak dancing with some stranger, 
    
    definitely not something he would do in his sober state. He quickly boiled in anger. 
    
    Harry was _his_ and only his, no one else's. He couldn't stand it anymore; he rushed to 
    
    Harry's side and pushed the other man away unceremoniously and started 
    
    where the other man had left off. He slid his hands down Harry's thighs from 
    
    behind him resulting in a loud pleasureful groan. This only caused 
    
    Draco to be more turned on than he was already. He started to plant light, 
    
    feathery kisses on the back of Harry's neck all the while moving along to the music. 
    
    They continued on like this for a while the crowd watched and cheered them on. 
    
    All this
    
     pent up sexual energy from Draco couldn't be held in any longer. He turned
    
     Harry towards him and mashed his lips against the raven haired boys own light pink 
    
    ones; it was possessive but still sweet. Harry suddenly awoke from his previous 
    
    drunken state and pulled back abruptly. Draco gave him a quizzical look and Harry 
    
    stepped back several paces running his fingers through his hair. What had come over 
    
    him? He didn't know what to do, he just ran, he ran
    
     out of the club and as far as 
    
    his feet could possibly take him…
    
    **Thanks to the following reviewers!**
    
    **Caz Malfoy:** Glad you like it! Yup, Houston, we have hit target! Lol.
    
    **Chocokisses:** Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update this chapter!
    
    **Pheobe666:** I know! I love Harry too! Don't cry! Lol
    
    **TheRealEbonWings:** Hot Topic is my favorite store too! Thanks for the offer about the BETA thing but I already got Zahrah Radcliffe doing it. Thanks anyway! I know! MORE MEMBERS! Lol
    
    **Fliberdijibet:** I know about the slang, I got Zahrah helping me with that. I just didn't know how people talked out there.
    
    **Draco Malfoy21:** Hot Topic is my favorite store too! Thanks for the review!
    
    **Firehoney**: Is it really one of your favorites? Thanks! I didn't know my story was so good! Heehee *mental pics*
    
    **Reika**: Slashy goodness is here! Lol. Oh so that is what fan service is! Thanks! Yeah I got a BETA. Thanks for the review!
    
    **Lillie chan: **Yeah I got a BETA reader, thanks anyway though, thanks for the review!
    
    Thanks for all the reviews guys!
    
    Draco: EWWW YOU LET HIM DO THAT TO ME? 
    
    Harry: You know you liked it Draco
    
    Draco: NO I DIDN'T!
    
    Harry: Oh yeah? What about the little conversation you had with yourself after reading my journal entry?….WAIT A MINUTE! YOU READ MY JOURNAL! ::Starts to strangle Draco::
    
    Alysia: THERAPY!
    
    Harry: ::Drops Draco::
    
    Alysia: heehee works every time
    
    Please R/R!
    
    ****


	6. Kidnapped

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! You people are so awesome! *Kisses and hugs all reviewers* Oh and there's going to be a lot of switching back and forth in this chapter, sorry if I confuse you. 

Chapter 6 

Harry didn't know where he was. He had absolutely no idea in hell where he was. He was no longer in the drunken state he had previously been in at the bar. What had come over him? He sure had no idea. He started to walk blindly around trying to find something, _anything_ that looked familiar

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where in bloody hell is he?!?" Thought Draco desperately as he drove around trying to find the raven-haired boy. "Why did I do that? What is my problem? It's not like I couldn't have snogged any other guy in there." He drove around lost in his thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was starting to get tired. He still didn't know where he was. He leaned against the brick wall of a local convenience store. He closed his eyes trying to think of what to do. //Well I could call the apartment, well no Draco is probably not home,\\ Thought Harry miserably  //he's probably looking for me \\ He added guiltily. He slowly slid down the wall in desperation and his lack of energy was starting to kick in. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy, they kept drooping but he struggled to stay awake. His mind kept telling him to stay awake but his body was saying otherwise, eventually his body won and he dripped off into dreamless sleep…

"Hey look over there," said a deep voice from somewhere inside the van that was passing the convenience store. He pointed his index finger to Harry's sleeping figure.

"What about him?" came a slightly higher voice.

"This is our chance man"  

"Yeah alright" They parked the van and quietly stepped over to Harry. The men both seemed to be body builders, very strong and built. Without waking the sleeping boy they silently picked him up and placed him in the back of the van. They trooped back into the car and violently drove away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AW SHIT! Where is he?" Draco was beginning to panic now. Harry had run away from the club over 3 hours ago, he was seriously worried. He did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He called Hermione and Ron. He hurried home to look for their last letter. They had included their number in that one, or so Harry said. He desperately searched until he finally stumbled upon it in the jeans Harry wore the other day. He quickly scrambled to open the letter and tore over to the phone quickly dialing their number.

Ring, Ring, Ring 

"Hello?" came Hermione's familiar voice on the other end

"Oh my god, Granger I have no idea what to do! He just ran out! I don't know where he is; he's been gone for over three hours! -"

"Malfoy?"

"He just freaked out and ran, you should have seen his face! He was horrified! Why did I do that?"

"Do what?"

"Oh my god, what am I going to do? What am I going to do!"

"Malfoy?" He continued ranting. "MALFOY!" He quickly shut up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"HARRY!"

"What about him!"

"We don't have time for this! Ok we were at the club, the new one, 'The Anthem', yeah well we got really drunk and then he started freak dancing with some stranger. And then I cut in…and…and…I don't know what came over me! I kissed him so he freaked out and ran to only god knows where and I haven't seen him for 3 hours!" he said in a giant rush. He heard her gasp on the other end.

"Oh my god, where are you?"

"Our apartment"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." She hung up and Draco could hear the _click_ on the other end. He hung up as well and waited impatiently. She was actually there in less than five minutes, 3 and 30 seconds to be exact. She rung the doorbell and Draco was in there in seconds. He swung open the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry's head hit something…_hard_. He shot up from his seat in the dark musky van, where the hell was he? He saw two large figures sitting in the front seats. 

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked angrily. The man in the passenger seat turned to face Harry.

"Well look Ted, our little princess is awake." The driver turned as well.

"Well he is! The guest of honor! You're going to be in for a little surprise young man" He winked his eye and turned back to the road. 

"Where the hell am I? Let me out NOW!" They just appeared to be ignoring him. Harry started to panic. What were they going to do to him? Why had he been so stupid? They pulled up to an old abandoned house god only knows where. The two men exited the van and came around to his door. When they opened it he tried to run but they were too fast for him. They grabbed him by the wrists, which they tied behind his back and dragged him inside….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Granger! Thank god you're here!"

"How long has he been gone?" asked Hermione as she walked into the apartment. Draco lifted his watch to his face.

"Nearly 4 hours" Draco saw the color drain from her face.

"Come on let's go" She shakily grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her car. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two men pulled Harry into the dark, dusty house and led him to the back bedroom where there was a single full size bed right in the middle of the room. As Harry struggled to no use they tied his wrists to the headboard.

"Now you will cooperate and you _will_ enjoy this, so none of this struggling," said the one that the shorter man referred to as Ted. Apparently they noticed the fear in his eyes.

"Oh don't be scared, Ted and I won't hurt you" A malicious grin spread across his face which instead of comforting him actually scared him even more.

"Oh yes, Robert is absolutely right, we wont hurt you" The two men advanced on Harry…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco and Hermione still hadn't found him and they had been searching for over an hour now.

"Ok now explain the whole story to me," said Hermione as her eyes frantically searched the street.

"Ok, Well, we went to the new club, 'The Anthem' and we had a lot of drinks. So eventually we were pretty fucking drunk and then karaoke started up. Well I guess Harry doesn't handle his liquor very well because before I knew it he was up there singing some American song. And then he started walking off the stage, still singing and he started coming on to me! He was all over me, kissing me and stuff. Well then some stranger pulled him away from me and pulled him onto the dance floor. I followed him and they were freak dancing! So I don't know what came over me. I just cut in and then I kissed him and he ran off!"

"Well no wonder!" said Hermione incredulously. 

"Huh?"

"Well you know how Harry went out with Josh last year for a while?" Draco nodded his head. "Yeah well then he found out that Josh was cheating on him he was so heartbroken. I seriously think he was in love with him" Draco felt a pang in his stomach. "Well he hasn't really been the same since. He's not ready for another relationship yet"

"Shit"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No, no please don't. _Please_" pleaded Harry as the men stepped toward him.

"But you'll like it" coaxed Robert. Ted stepped off to a box nearby.

"No, I won't. Please don't do this! I'm begging you! _Anything_ but this!"

"No I think we've already made up our mind," said Ted as he pulled a small bottle of a clear liquid and set it on a bedside table to Harry's left.

"No! No please! Please don't do this to me! _Please_!" Harry felt the tears well up in his eyes and stream down his face. "Please, please, please, don't do this!"

"You know I think we should shut him up, you know gag him or something." Said Robert directing his comment to Ted.

"No…I want to hear him _scream._"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Granger I'm really worried, it's been over five hours"

"You think maybe he went back to the apartment?"

"Maybe, here let's stop here at this store, maybe they have a phone." Hermione pulled over and they both walked silently up to the glass doors. Right before he stepped inside he noted a black wallet lying on the ground. "Hey Granger. What's this?" he stepped over and picked up the wallet. He opened it and there was Harry's license, his green eyes staring up at his own silver ones.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ted straddled Harry's hips as Robert waited off to the side patiently waiting his turn. Slowly he slid off Harry's socks and shoes. Then he proceeded to Harry's zipper, savoring the sound it made as he slid it down. He looked up into Harry's wide, fearful green eyes. They were pleading him to stop but he was too far to end it now. He pulled off his trousers and Harry whimpered. Now the shirt was a problem. Since his wrists were tied up it was going to be pretty hard getting his shirt off. 

"Hey Robert, hold his wrists while I get this god damned shirt off." Robert obeyed and quickly untied the bonds and tightly held his wrists, only letting go for the briefest second as the shirt was slipped over his head leaving Harry in only his boxers. He retied the bonds and took in Harry's form. His hard muscles from quidditch and his tan skin, he could almost feel himself drooling. He quickly undressed himself and lowered himself on top of Harry. He slid his fingers under the elastic waistband of Harry's black silk boxers and slowly slid them down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco rushed in and over to the man at the front counter.

"Have you seen this man?" He showed Harry's license to the blond teenager.

"Um yeah, he was just outside our door about two hours ago. I think he feel asleep and then two big guys came and picked him up." Draco felt his heart jump into his throat, choking him.

"A-Are you sure it was him?"

"Positive"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was now naked under the older man, his body pressing up against his own. He felt violated, he felt dirty.

"Please don't do this!" Harry felt a blunt pain across his face, he had slapped him.

"You will shut up and enjoy this!" Harry bit his lip as he saw what the man was going do. He had grabbed the clear liquid from the table and coated it on his fingers. He bent down to Harry's lower half and slid one finger in, then two, then three. Slowly stretching and expanding, readying him for what was inevitably going to happen later. Harry whimpered in pain. Then to his own disgust he felt himself grow slightly hard.

How can I be enjoying this? This is sick, this is disgusting. This is wrong! 

"Ah I can see you're enjoying this" laughed the man. He slid his fingers out and then started to ready his cock that looked like there was no way that it was going to fit. He positioned himself above Harry and then in one fluid moment thrust himself in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco turned to Hermione who was now so pale she looked like she had never seen the sun in her life.

"What do we do?"

"I-I don't know, call the police and wait. There's not much we can do now."

"What? Who knows what they could be doing to him right now! We can't just wait around!"

"What else are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know! Look some more!"

"Malfoy" Her voice was pleading. "I know you hate to hear it but it's the truth. For all we know we may never see him again"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry screamed. Screamed so loud that he could have sworn people 50 miles away could hear. Screamed like a metal blade was being thrust into his chest and twisted round and round. The man above him laughed evilly as he thrust in and out. He stared down at him with his merciless eyes

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Whether the man came or not, or whether the other man had his turn as well Harry never knew. He slipped into a black unconsciousness.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"NO!" screamed Draco. "That can't be true! He's going to be all right! I _know _he is!"

"Malfoy, how do you know that?"

"I just do! Please I'm begging you let's just look a bit more, _please_"

"All right fine, let's go"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are we supposed to do with him?" asked Robert quietly so as not to wake Harry.

"Just drop him off somewhere." 

"All right, then let's go" They lifted Harry's lifeless body and put him once again in the back of the van and drove for a few minutes to secluded street. They hurriedly dragged Harry's body over to the sidewalk and dropped him off and violently drove off. 

"Granger what's that?" Draco was pointing to Harry's body a few meters up. They pulled up closer and then realized who it was. Draco leapt out of the car and rushed over to Harry.

A/N: OMG! That took forever! This was a pretty long chapter! Since I'm getting so many reviews I don't have time to do individual thank you's. Sorry to disappoint you. Well I hope you like the update! It was 7 pages, or 2322 words!


	7. Don't Touch Me!

Pale light from the streetlight above washed over Draco's body as he huddled over Harry's unconscious form. He gently shook his body trying to get some sign that he was ok.

"Harry? Harry?"

"Is he ok?" asked Hermione from behind Draco.  

"I don't know"

"Maybe we should get him to a doctor?"

"What? Those muggles who cut people up? No way!"

"They don't cut people up, they heal them"

"Yeah right" snorted the blond. Both Hermione and Draco heard a discontented "where am I?" come from Harry's lips.

"Harry?" asked Draco happily. Then all of it came rushing back to Harry at full force. Everything, the club, running out, falling asleep, waking up in the van, being dragged into the old house, tied up, being _raped_, then falling unconscious. It came at him in full detail, every sound, touch, smell, sight; everything just came slamming into his mind. Draco reached out to touch him but Harry flinched back in fear. He didn't want that to happen again. It left him feeling used, violated, unwanted, and mostly _dirty_. No, he would never let anyone get close to him, _ever_. 

"Harry?" asked Draco, worry etching against his voice. Harry whimpered and tried to crawl away but Draco grabbed him by the shoulder. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Don't _touch me!_ I'm dirty and disgusting and I'm filth. Just go away." He pulled his knees up to his chest and started to rock back and forth.  

"Harry what happened?" asked Draco. Hermione stood silently in the backround thinking it was best if they worked through this first before she butt in. "Harry?" Harry burst into tears.

"They _touched_ me. They touched me where I shouldn't be touched! It was wrong! And I enjoyed it!  I am so disgusting…" mumbled Harry in-between his heart broken sobs. 

"Harry let's go back to the apartment, I think you need some rest" he held out his hand to help Harry up but he simply ignored the gesture and continued his mumbling. "Harry _come on_" 

"What are you going to do to me?" What was that supposed to mean?

Draco gave Hermione an awkward glance. "Were not going to do anything Harry, I'm just taking you back to the apartment." Harry got up by himself and slowly advanced to the car, throwing glances over his shoulder every step he took as though he expected them to pounce on him. He finally was seated in the back of the car. Draco turned to Hermione as soon as Harry was out of earshot. 

"What the hell happened to him?" asked Draco

"I don't know! And he obviously can't tell us with out getting hysterical. Something bad happened to him tonight!" answered Hermione desperately 

"No shit Sherlock" said Draco tonelessly

"Oh just come on, I'll drive you two home." They were there several minutes later. As Draco was stepping out from the car Hermione held him back. "Draco? Please find out what happened to him" He nodded and left to the apartment, Harry a few steps behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a week since the incident and Harry hadn't said two words. He would keep to himself, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't go to work, heck he wouldn't even sleep! Draco had to make up excuses to their boss as to why he wasn't coming in to work. He was becoming so worried, Harry was a wreck and he didn't even know why. Finally on his way home he decided he was going to _make_ him tell what happened that night. Upon arriving at the door to their apartment he silently opened the door so Harry wouldn't know he was home yet. He spotted him sitting at the computer writing something. He stepped over his shoulder to see what he was typing, luckily Harry didn't notice his presence. 

_Hey,_

_It's me journal. Sorry I haven't written in so long. I've been so…so…oh I don't even know the word for it. Last week me and Draco went to this club and we got pretty knocked up. Well he kissed me, I didn't know what to do! I wasn't ready for a relationship since Kevin, I just freaked and ran out of the club. That was probably the worst thing I've ever done in my life. I fell asleep in front of some store. Apparently some guys came and picked me up in a van then dragged me off to some old disgusting musky house.  I shudder as I think of this but they tied me to a bed and they **raped** me. I feel so used, disgusting, vile, gross, dirty, gritty, grimy, and just any other word along those lines. I can still feel their fingers everywhere,  groping my body and thrusting in and out, it's horrible, I have nightmares about it every night. Nobody knows, they would think of me a disgusting thing and shun me. I'll never let anyone know…_

Draco involuntarily gasped which immediately gave away his cover. Harry whipped around and covered his mouth with his hand in horror.

"What were you _doing_?" Draco for the first time in his life was at a loss for words.

"ah...um…I…um…"

"_you read it_. How could you! That was my journal, it's _personal!"_

"Harry…I'm…I'm sorry" finished Draco lamely.

"Sorry? _Sorry_?! You think that's enough! You weren't supposed to know that! No one was supposed to know! No on can know that I'm a disgusting excuse for a human being that doesn't deserve to live!" Harry's knees weakened and buckled from beneath him as raw emotion wracked his body. He fell to the floor and let the pain and suffering that had been overwhelming him the past week all out, he rocked back and forth clutching his knees to his chest and began to pour forth the distressing bawls. 

"I'm disgusting…I'm vile…I'm dirty" He let out an unusually high pitched sob. Draco sat on the floor to comfort him and held out his hand but Harry flinched back and sank into the dark corner.

"Harry, you're not any of those things! You're a wonderful person, you're not disgusting, vile, _or_ dirty"

"Yes I am!"

"Harry you're not" said Draco is his most soothing voice. He reached out and took Harry in his arms and began to say calming words over his protests. How could anybody do such a thing! Something so disgusting to such a perfect boy, they've taken his innocence and his pride. They've ruined his whole being! Draco swore on his life right then and there that he would hurt, hurt with all his might the people who did this to Harry.

A/N: I know , it's a short chapter but I've been so busy with school and other stuff I haven't had time to make it longer. I just wanted to get this out to you guys because it's been a while since I posted. Well I went quadding yesterday. I totally biffed and got thrown off where I rolled over on my head(luckily I had a helmet on) and the quad ran over my foot! Now I'm all scratched up and my knee really, really hurts! *sigh*__


	8. Masterpeices

A/N: You know I'm really getting into the one-shot stories, a lot of them are really good. I've already written two, I really like them. Maybe you should check them out. Well here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long update! Oh and just to let you know. This chapter is PURE FLUFF! Heehee. 

Chapter 8 

During Harry's outburst he had fallen asleep in Draco's  warm embrace. Draco carried him over to the bed and laid him down gently, not wanting to wake him. He didn't know what to do. Harry didn't want to tell anyone, but yet he felt he had to tell _someone_. Maybe Hermione, or even the police, but how would they find the men? He highly doubted the men gave their names to Harry, he might of possible gotten how they look but it wouldn't be of much help. What was he going to do! Draco sighed, defeated, and went to watch some TV.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He shot up from the bed, a sheet of sweat covering his body. He had, had yet another dreadful nightmare. He took in his surroundings and sighed, he took slow ragged breaths to try to calm himself. _It was only a dream_ he told himself. He remembered what had happened earlier and a wave of guilt rushed over him. He shouldn't have yelled at Draco like that, he was only trying to help. He decided to apologize and swung his legs over the side of the bed to go and find him. He quietly walked to the living room and whispered a quiet "Draco?" He spotted him lying on the couch with the TV on. As quiet as a mouse he tip-toed over to Draco's unconscious body. 

Looking down on his sleeping body he realized how peaceful he looked. His light blond fringe hung over his closed eyes, he had a faint tinge of pink splayed across his cheeks, and his lips curved upwards into a natural smile. There was only one word for it…_beautiful._ He sat down unto his knees beside the couch and gently caressed his soft cheeks.

"Draco?" he whispered softly. Draco's lids slowly opened to reveal the silver iris' behind and he smiled. Not his normal Malfoy smirk but a smile that reached his eyes and lit up his face. 

"Hey." He said. "Feeling any better?" Harry shook his head and laid his leaned against the arm of the sofa. "What's wrong?" asked Draco. Harry cast down his eyes as the silent tears came forth. 

"Draco…will you hold me?" asked Harry, sounding as though he was a ashamed child. 

"Yes." Draco opened up his arms and Harry gratefully climbed beneath the blanket and against Draco's warm body so that he was facing the TV. Draco pulled an arm around Harry's muscle toned stomach to pull him closer and began to soothingly run his fingers through his hair as Harry's tears streamed down his face.  "Harry, it's going to be ok, everything is going to be alright" Draco continued the comforting words against the his neck until Harry drooped off into a deep sleep…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry, you really need to get out of the house" It was the day after Harry's outburst, which was a Saturday which meant the whole weekend to themselves. "You haven't been out for over a week" Harry stepped out from his confines of the bedroom to see Draco writing Snape's latest potion essay at the dining room table.

"What if I don't want to?" said Harry as he took a seat across Draco.

"Then I'll have to drag you out. Now what do you want to do?"

"Draco I'm scared" whispered Harry. Draco looked up at Harry, took both his hands in his own, and gave him a comforting look.

"Harry, it will be ok. I'll be with you. I swear on my own life that I won't let anything harm you"

"Ok Draco."

"Go get ready."

"Where are we going?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"It's a surprise."

"I don't know Draco" he said warily.

"Just go" Harry rose from the table and started to get ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Draco! Where are we going?" asked Harry from behind a blindfold in the passenger side of the car. Harry wasn't really scared, he was just curious. He trusted Draco, which was really saying something considering that just a few weeks back they're were deadly enemies who wanted nothing to do with each other.

"You'll see" 

Harry whimpered and slouched back in his chair. Several minutes later Harry felt Draco's long fingers grip his arm and lead him somewhere unknown. 

"Oh watch that rock there" said Draco. 

Harry carefully stepped over the rock as instructed and continued. Harry heard the twittering of the birds and a cool breeze rush over his body. 

"Ok, were here" whispered Draco against the nape of Harry's neck causing shivers to run down his spine. Draco carefully removed the blind fold and Harry's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. How could he know? He rushed forward to finger the long brushes and touch the rough canvas, he goggled at the array of colorful paints set before him.

"Oh my gods Draco, _how did you know?_"

"Know what?"

"Know that I love to paint?" 

"I don't know, picked up hints here and there. I'm very observant if you haven't noticed." Harry took in the rest of his surroundings. There was a red blanket set out with a basket with what seemed to be filled with food, a champagne bottle sat beside it. He gazed around him and realized they were in the middle of clearing in the forest. Nothing surrounded them but blissful nature. His eyes drifted to the left of the easel where he spotted a black case that looked the shape of a small guitar. 

"Draco, what is that?" Draco followed Harry's fingers to the case lying a few feet away.

"Ah, that" Draco strode over to the case and opened it to reveal a mahogany colored violin. "That is my violin." Draco lovingly gazed at it before setting it down to retrieve his bow. _How many more surprises is he going to have for me today?_ thought Harry. Harry sat down beside the blond who was preparing to play. Draco set the music up beside the basket of food and set the bow across the strings. He paused a few seconds before pushing forward the bow to begin the slow mournful melody. 

Harry was entranced by his movements. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. His intense look of concentration, the way his muscles moved beneath his shirt, and the way he gracefully flicked his fingers across the strings. He looked simply elegant and the music…oh the music was so beautiful. It had so many emotions running through it and the way it seemed to put Harry's feelings right in the notes. It seemed to weave in and out of his heart and soul, it was breath taking. Harry gasped as Draco struck the last chords of the song. 

"Draco…I'm…I'm lost for words." Draco simply smiled and then set down his violin.

"I want to see what you can do" Harry nodded understandingly and walked over to the easel where the paints, brushes, and canvas sat. he picked up the brush and was about to start when he thought of something.

"Hey Draco? Do you think you can play while I paint?" Draco nodded and began to play again as Harry picked up his paints and began painting a wonderful scene. 

Harry's love for art had started some time ago. Dudley had gotten a paint set for his birthday one year and never used it. So when Aunt Petunia told him to throw it out he took it up to his room instead and fell in love with it. He loved the way his own hands created such masterpieces. He loved the feeling that he was actually good at something. He stroked and brushed to the timing of Draco's music, moving as one, moving together to create two art pieces but when put together created a magnificent masterpiece. Harry sighed when he finished and set down the now colorful brushes and gazed at his piece of work. 

"Draco I'm done" Draco came up behind him and his breath caught in his throat. It was the most beautiful and stunning thing he had ever seen. The colors intertwined and cradled each other. The scene was of a couple, a blond boy and a raven haired boy who were cuddling each other and holding each other on a blanket in the middle of a clearing. The sun was setting, casting shadows across the ground with pinks and oranges all melting into each other in the sky above. The first stars were coming out and twinkling brightly at them. It was an amazing sight.

_"Harry"_ exhaled Draco against Harry's neck. "It's _beautiful_". Harry smirked

"Glad you think so….now I'm hungry can we eat?"

"Great way to ruin the moment you dolt" laughed Draco. "but yeah come on." Draco put his hand on the small of Harry's back and led him over to the blanket.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sighed, content for the moment as his head laid against Draco's stomach. The sun had set and the stars were starting to come out and twinkle at them.

"Draco?" asked Harry

"Hmm?" he answered lazily

"What do the stars mean to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, what do they represent?"

"Oh…well when I was younger my Mother told me a story. She said when you died you became a star to watch over who you left behind…like a guardian angel."

Harry smiled. "I like that"

A/N: Well what did you think? I know, I know, lots and lots of fluff! Sorry it took so long to update. I've just been really busy with school and my violin and such. But this chapter is definitely my favorite so far! Please review, it will make me so happy. 


	9. Reunion

A/N: Urk…This chapter didn't want to be written. I knew what I wanted to happen but I wasn't exactly sure of how to start it. *sigh* I finally got it to work though. So I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long! It's a pretty bad chapter and I'm not very happy with it but hey, it's been over a month since I posted! I bet you people have been getting anxious! lol

Chapter 9 

Harry sighed and rolled off the couch from where he was previously watching MTV.

"Draco! Come on! It's time to go!" bellowed Harry. Draco walked through the doorway of the bedroom. 

"I'm ready"

"Really, you're just like a girl, it shouldn't take so long to get ready."

"Don't compare me to a bloody girl Potter. I'm masculine in every way possible."

Harry scoffed and walked towards the doorway. "If you say so your highness" Harry bowed in an over-exaggerating manner and laughed before he walked outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what's a movie again?" asked Draco bemusedly. 

"Really! You've been taking Muggle Studies class for over a year now! You should know what a movie is!"

"Like I've told you before, you think I pay attention?"

"You should! How can you be nearly the top of our class and not pay attention?"

"The old Malfoy charm" 

"I'm so sure" _And it seems the old Malfoy charm may be kicking in…No! I do NOT like Draco! Were just friends…friends with benefits…NO!…Are you sure about that? Yes!_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the teenage boy at the counter calling "next?"

Harry purchased the tickets and took a seat beside Draco in the theatre. "Ok a movie is… like a TV show! Only a lot longer and with a full plot" The lights dimmed and darkness covered them. "oh shhh, it's about to start" Harry sat back and grabbed a handful of popcorn while he tried to get comfortable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bloody hell…that was awesome!"

"Glad you thought so" said Harry, an unfitting smirk splayed across his lips.

"I especially liked the part where the cars blew up! Oh and where the robber broke in…and when he almost got stabbed….and when he shot that one guy!…"

"Really Malfoy….I know you liked it and all….but you sound like a 6 year old who just got a pony"

"I'll have you know….I did _not _sound like this when I got a pony" said Draco with an all-knowing smile.

Harry smacked himself upside his forehead and proceeded to the car.

"So where to next?" asked Draco excitedly

"What do you mean 'where to next'? I was planning on just going back to the apartment" 

"No! I'm too…too…hyper! I need to let off some energy!"

"What's with you lately? You're all…_giddy_" Draco looked appalled

"I am not _giddy_. I'm just…happy"

"Sure"

"I am! Now…where to next?" 

Harry reversed and drove out of the parking lot. "I don't know…where do you want to go?"

"Shopping!"

"See? You really are just like a girl"

"I am not!"

Harry sighed tiredly. "Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where do you want to go shopping?"

"The mall"

"We work at the mall!"

"So?"

"So? Aren't  you tired of it by now?"

"No"

Harry laughed heartily. "You really are just like a girl" he mumbled under his breath

"What was that?" asked Draco

"Oh nothing" He smiled sweetly at him. Several minutes later the car was parked and they both were walking side by side and through the large front doors when abruptly Harry stopped.

"Harry? What is it?"

"We have to go _now_" Harry started frantically pulling on Draco's sleeve.

"Harry, what's going on?" Harry eyes were starting to glisten with tears and he was visibly shaking. "Harry?"

"Please! We have to go!" He was pulling even harder, but Draco still wouldn't budge from the spot. He wanted to know what was scaring Harry so. He was so happy a few minutes ago…

"Harry, what in bloody hell is wrong?"

"We have to go! Now!" A single tear slid down his pale face.

"Just tell me what's wrong" Draco's long arms enveloped Harry in a warm comforting embrace. "Just tell me" Harry broke down and began to sob against his chest. 

"Draco it's them" he managed to say in between sobs

"It's who?" It suddenly dawned on him. "Oh….WHERE! oh my fucking god I swear I am going to murder them myself…Harry where are they" Harry gently shook his head.

"No"

"Harry…you need to tell me!"

"No"

"Harry please"

"Draco I can't handle this!"

"Please Harry, I'll be with you…I won't let them hurt you" his whispered against Harry's ruffled hair. Harry nodded and lifted his head and then pointed somewhere to their left in front of women's perfume store. Standing there were two large, gruff looking men. Anger beyond measure swelled inside Draco and then suddenly something just…burst.

"Harry, come on" He roughly pulled Harry over. Draco patiently waited until they realized he was standing there and Harry ineffectively tried to hide behind Draco. Robert nudged Ted to get his attention. A mischievous and evil glint reflected in his eyes.

"Hello, how are you today?" asked Ted innocently

"How in bloody hell could you _do_ such a thing?" asked Draco furiously as Harry trembled behind him.

"Might I ask what you're talking about?"

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about you sod"

"Actually, I have not the faintest idea." He rolled back and forth on his heels as he patiently awaited Draco's inevitable outburst.

"YES YOU DO!" several people nearby stopped to stare and the scene unfolding before them. 

"Please do be more specific, you just came over here accusing me of something and have not told me what I have done"

Draco clenched down his jaw in fury and an overwhelming urge to hit the man came over him. But being a Malfoy he was taught self control. "How could you do that? To such an innocent and pure person? You are absolutely vile! How could you _rape _him?" The men appeared to appalled with shock but Draco knew better.

"That is not true! We did not rape him! How could you accuse us of such a thing?"

"You know it's true so stop denying it"

"No"

"Yes" 

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes" The man agreed

"Yes what?"

"Yes we'll stop denying it"

"So you're admitting to it?"

"Yes, and what are you going to do about it? We de-flowered your little friend over there behind you, but there's nothing you can do about it. There's no proof" Something caught Draco's eye.

"Oh really?" he asked amusedly

"Yes really"

Draco pointed to the outside corner of the shop. "Then what is that?" Hanging there was a small black camera. The man looked shocked for a moment but then ran as fast as he could through the jumble of people inside the mall.

"Security!" bellowed Draco. Two tall men clad in (A/N: I'm in America and I'm not sure how officers dress out in England so I'm using the American version :-D) official looking navy blue suits came running over. 

"Yes?" huffed the first man

"Those two men over there" Draco pointed to the figures that were getting ever smaller several feet away. "Have committed a serious crime and I would suggest you go catch them" Draco smirked and then turned back to Harry as the officers ran after the men. 

"Harry?" Harry looked up from the piece of loose thread from his jacket that he was playing with.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Harry's voice was small and foreign sounding. Draco stepped forward to encase Harry in a warm comforting hug.

"It doesn't sound like nothing"

"I'm just scared" mumbled Harry against Draco's chest. Draco's blond hair fell into his face as he pulled Harry back to look him in the eyes.

"Why?"

"I mean what if they get mad and come after me? Or what if the officers don't capture them? Or I mean what if something else terrible" Draco cut him off.

"Harry. It's fine. Everything is going to be alright. They're going to be caught and go to prison. You're going to be absolutely fine"

"Really?"

He smirked. "Yes really" Draco pulled him back to his chest as he mumbled "It's all over"

A/N: No that's not the end! It might sound like it but it isn't! It was a really short chapter, but hey I guess it's better than nothing. Hey maybe while you're here you can check out my first song fic I've ever written, "Walk A Little Straighter Daddy" *smirk* I just wrote it a few days ago. And like I said. It's the first song fic I've ever written so it's not that that good. But I guess it's ok. Please comment! 


	10. New Job

A/N: Whopsie. Sorry it took so long to update! I've just been uber busy with school and yeah I haven't had time! Please don't murder me! ::cowers in corner::

Chapter 10 

"Draco?" asked Harry

"Hm?" 

"I'm bored."

"And?…"

"So let's do something….."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…"

"Not a real intelligent conversation were having here you know." Draco laughed as he set down the mail and sat beside Harry on the couch.

"So what?"

"Just thought I should let you know."

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"I'm bored"

Draco sighed as he said "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know anything do you?"

"Guess not….Draco?"

"What _now?_"

"I want a new job."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm bored"

~oo00oo~

"Sooo, what exactly do you want to do then?" asked Draco as he flipped through the classifieds in the paper.

"Not sure, something that would be fun I guess." Harry highlighted something that looked like it might have potential and the continued searching. There was silence between the two boys for a few minutes until Harry interrupted it again.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco quizzically as he looked up from the ad he was reading.

"Well I mean, are we friends? Are we boyfriends? Are we friends with potential? What? I'm just confused…" Draco looked thoughtful for a minute before he finally answered.

"Well what do you want to be?"

"I'm not really sure…." He flushed and the answered in a barely audible tone "Well more than friends I guess." 

Draco smirked and said "Oh really, do you now?" Harry nodded his head and tried to look anywhere but Draco's aristocratic face. Draco, being the Drama-Queen that he was sighed dramatically and said "Oh dear, what ever shall I do now?" in a very annoying, airy tone. He then answered his own question by shouting "Oh I know!" Draco stepped out of his chair and swooped down on one knee in front of Harry's own chair and clasped Harry's hand, as if he were proposing, then asked "Oh my dear beloved, will you _please_ go out with me? If you don't, it will be most traumatizing!"

Harry stifled a laugh and jerked his hand out of Draco's. "Not with you acting like that I won't!" 

"Oh dear!" sighed Draco as he pulled a hand daintily to his brow. He staggered back and then pretended to faint upon the floor. "I am most aggrieved!" he whispered before he finally closed his eyes. It was then Harry finally lost his composure and started to laugh out loud. 

Draco pulled himself up to his elbows on the floor and then asked "And what is so funny?" 

Harry began to laugh even harder and managed to wheeze out between giggles "You!"

"And why am I so amusing?"

"Because! You're such a drama queen! You make the biggest deal out of the smallest things!"

"So what? Is there a problem with that?" Draco crawled back over to the table and sat in his chair. "And you still haven't answered my question"

Harry scanned over Draco's body before answering "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yup."

~oo00oo~

"Where are you taking me?!" asked Harry

"It's a surprise! If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore!"

"So? What if I don't _like_ surprises?"

"Well the too bad for you." Draco patted Harry's shoulder in mock concern. "And besides, were there."

"Then get me out of this bloody blindfold!"

"Patience is a virtue my friend" Draco stepped out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door and leading Harry out. Pushing him up to the curb, he slowly slid off the blindfold and said "I think I've found you a job."

Harry squinted at the sudden brightness and gazed up at the sign hanging above the doorway. Not 2 seconds later he was pushing past Draco towards the car muttering "No, no way in hell am I doing _that_"

"Ohhhh come _on_" whined Draco "What's wrong with this?"

"Hello?! Are you _blind_? It's a gay bar! You expect me to work here? No way in hell!!! You have _got _to be kidding me!"

"I'm not kidding, what wrong's with this place?"

"It's just….just indecent!" exclaimed the green-eyed boy

"It's because you're a prude isn't it?" 

Harry's jaw dropped in surprise but he immediately jumped to his defense. "NO!! I am not a prude!"

"Yes you are." Draco teased

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"I am not a prude!"

"Prove it."

"Fine then!" Harry crossed his arms and huffily walked inside. He searched for a person who worked there and quickly spotted someone behind the counter to his right. Stepping up he asked the gruff looking man, "I heard there was an opening?"

The man looked up from the glass he was cleaning and gave Harry an inspecting look. "Step back"

Harry gave the man a questioning look but took a few steps back anyway.

"Turn" Harry stuck out his arms and turned a few times as the man said. "Alright you start tomorrow. Be here by 6" 

Harry scratched the back of head in confusion and said "Right….." Before he walked back out to meet Draco.

"Well that was fast" said Draco, leaning against the front of the car.

"I start tomorrow at six."

"Well then, I guess it's time to go shopping!"

~oo00oo~

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"I'm not _making _you do anything."

"Yes you are! You're making me go shopping for new clothes when the ones I have now are perfectly fine!"

"They are not perfectly fine, they're hideous." Harry stopped short as his jaw dropped.

"Excuse me." 

"You heard me."

"They are not hideous!" exclaimed Harry.

"Hello, Harry, are you blind? None of them match each other, the fabric is revolting, They look horrible on you- 

Harry interrupted his tirade. "Ok! Ok, I get your point. Jesus!"

"Who?"

"Never mind" said Harry exasperatedly.

"How about these?" asked Draco excitedly. He held up a pair of the tightest pair of leather trousers Harry had ever seen. Well almost….Draco had a pair back at the apartment that seemed just the tiniest bit smaller.

"I don't think I'd even be able to fit into those Draco."

"Nonsense."  

"Whatever you say, you're the expert here, not me."

"Exactly! Glad you finally realized it" Harry rolled his eyes and continued his search through the racks. Eventually his arms were so full of clothes (Thanks to Draco) He had to go find a dressing room to try some of them on. Strolling to the back of the store, Draco leading the way, they eventually found an empty room. Harry walked in and was about to close the door when suddenly Draco was in his way.

"Draco, what exactly are you doing?"

"Well, I'm going to help you."

Harry hesitated. "Draco, I don't think that's for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just not comfortable with it. Not since what happened…"

It finally dawned on Draco. "Ohhhh….right, sorry" He quickly stepped out of the way of the door, shaking his head at his own stupidity. How could he have been so dense?

~oo00oo~

Not any less than three hours later, the clothes had been sorted into 4 piles. Looks absolutely gorgeous on you, Average, Are you blind?, and Should burn in hell. But as Harry sorted through the clothes, picking out the ones he was going to purchase, he realized how terribly revealing they were. Much thanks to Draco though seeing as he was the one who picked out a majority of the outfits. He sighed as he picked up the bundle of clothes he was going to buy and walked up to the counter, wondering how in hell he was going to afford this. But Harry's knight in shining armor soon came to his rescue. As he set down the clothes and began to pull out his wallet, Draco stopped him.

"No you go out front, I'll pay for it"

"Draco no, I can't let you do that."

"Just think of it as a birthday present, now go"

"My birthday was last July! It's nearly December now!"

"So, just think of it as a late birthday present? Just go before I do something drastic" And as he was talking he slowly ushered Harry outside.

TBC

A/N: Eep, terribly short, but I wanted to get at least something out to you guys before you thought I abandoned the story! I've just been so busy lately, I'm so sorry! Well I hope you liked it…


End file.
